sweetlalifefandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet L.A. Life: School Wars
Sweet L.A. Life: School Wars is a two-parter when rival high schools, Marshall Duke High and Port Chester High are at war with each other Synopsis At what is apparently the most important football game of all time, MDH Twins, Jessica and Jennifer are playing pranks on the cheerleaders from Port Chester High. During cheerleading practice, Jennifer notices that a cute guy was looking at her. They all lament that there’s nothing for their papers to write about and decide to make their own news. After talking for a while, they decide the two schools should hold a fundraiser dance. They’ll make it a competition: the school that sells the most tickets can donate all the proceeds to the charity of its choice. None of the girls notice that the Port Chester Cougars are playing dirty on the field and really banging up the MDH Players. MDH loses the game and quarterback, Cory Parker is all pissed about it. He’s hanging out with the rest of the football players in the student parking lot afterward when a couple PCH Cougars come up and punch him in the stomach. During the same night, the twins were having having GNOs (Girls’ Night Out), at Egged on by Bruce, they start to get all crazed about getting revenge on PCH High. They get a bunch of paint and write on the PCH football field, “PCH Sucks Shit.” In retaliation, the PCH guys egg cars and spraypainting MDH. Blah, blah, everyone hates each other. The funniest part about this whole thing is that the MDH guys are suddenly walking around wearing jean jackets and sunglasses all the time. They’ve all been brainwashed, including Cory. Jessica gets worried about the war and tries to convince Christine to cancel the dance. Jennifer doesn’t really give a damn what’s going on because she’s all wrapped up in her latest new romance, Matt Edwards, the star player at PCH. At first, Jennifer didn't like Matt in the beginning, she sees him as the enemy. Unknown to her, he has a taken an interest in pretties Winslow Twin in MDH. At the L.A. Shopping Mall, she meets Matt Edwards, the most gorgeous football player she’s ever seen. She still wasn't interested in him, until she convinces her to go out on a date. She finally accepts. Over the next week, Matt spent a lot of time with Jennifer and they fall in love. They decide they don’t want to know too much about each other, so neither of them even knows where the other goes to school. Jennifer sort of feels bad about the fact that she's not backing up Cory for what he's going through a thing, so she gives a half-assed attempt at straighten him out about the school war. He tells her there’s going to be trouble at the upcoming dance. Jennifer says maybe they should just cancel it, but Cory says the guys will all show up anyway. Jennifer tells Jessica canceling the dance would be a bad idea because at least if there are other people around, maybe the guys won’t get too crazy. Even though she tried to convince Christine and Mrs. Sherwood. Whitout Jessica, Sabrina and Christine get together with PCH Student Body President and Vice-President, Mara and Jade and decide each school should do an edition of their paper dedicated to the other school. Christine and Sabrina go to Port Chester High to interview some students, but nobody will talk to them, partly because Christine is wearing an MDH sweatshirt. Even after she turns it inside out, though, nobody wants anything to do with her. When Christine and Sabrina get back to MDH, they find Mara and Jade have had similar luck. Christine writes her feature article about PCH's past record in sports and bullshit, which is really boring but at least it’s not inflammatory. Then Jessica's boyfriend, Paul Porter spread lies that PCH trashed the cars belonging to the MDH guys. There’s also a bit about Paul telling the MDH guys that one of the PCH guys beat up a MDH student. After listening to Paul’s lies, the guys at MDH are even angrier than before. The dance is being held at athe school's small gym, students from MDH and PCH. As soon as the dance starts, all the guys disappear. The twins, their friends, students from two different schools, and Mrs. Sherwood, along with Mr. Truscott (Principal of PCH) goes outside to find them and walks right into a rumble. Cory is on the ground, beaten badly. Jessica's boyfriend, Paul is among the MDH guys. Jennifer looks up at his attacker and is shocked to see Matt. Paul beats up Matt and the twins want their boyfriends to break it up, but it'll get them in trouble. Cory, Paul, and Matt are taken to the hospital. We see Jennifer still in shock.